


Kurotsukki WeeK Día 10: Proposal

by igbs4d



Series: Kurotsuki Week (and a half) [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, tsukki's fav band is uverworld
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igbs4d/pseuds/igbs4d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un buen día puede llegar a convertirse en un gran día cuando menos te lo esperas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurotsukki WeeK Día 10: Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que disfruten :D  
> Disculpen si encuentran errores! <3

Antes de leer => [A Lovely Tone - Uverworld](https://www.facebook.com/UVERandom/videos/816607081760376/)

* * *

 

 

Cuando encontró las entradas del concierto al que tanto le había insistido a Kuroo para ir, supo que iba a ser un grandioso día.

Aunque sus ánimos se vieron visiblemente aplacados una vez llegó a la oficina. Las cosas no marcharon según lo tenía planeado cuando era más joven, y terminó estudiando en una universidad de bajo renombre una carrera en la que no sería del todo feliz, pero al menos dejaría de ser una carga monetaria para sus padres.

No es que le desagradecen por completo las ciencias económicas, pero hubiese preferido biología, o historia, alguna carrera que le hubiese dado la oportunidad de, en un futuro, hacer una especialización en paleontología. Pero sus infantiles sueños se habían visto vilmente frustrados por su amigo la realidad. Si bien había sido uno de los mejores alumnos cuando iba a la secundaria, ciertas situaciones lo hicieron tropezar.

Pero allí estaba, sobreviviendo. Y una de las razones por las que lo había hecho y lo seguía haciendo tan bien, era por ese nido de pájaros andante que se hacía llamar su novio. Kuroo Tetsurou.

Lo había conocido en la universidad. Era dos años mayor que él pero solo estaba en un año superior, en su primer intento no había logrado alcanzar una nota suficiente, razón por la que había perdido el año. Lo sorprendente era que el chico no era tonto, todo lo contrario, estaba entre uno de los mejores de la carrera de sociología. Sin embargo no la había tenido del todo fácil tampoco.

Suponía que la realidad no era dura sólo con él.

Sin embargo, así como se dice popularmente, donde una puerta se cierra, una ventana se abre. Por más que no hubiese alcanzado su sueño de estudiar lo que verdaderamente le apasionaba, si no hubiese sido por ello nunca habría llegado a conocer a Kuroo, y viceversa.

Llámenle como quieran llamarle, pero era un hecho que el universo se había alineado con un solo propósito. Que Tsukishima Kei y Kuroo Tetsurou abucheen sin piedad al apestoso equipo de voleibol de su universidad.

Durante los primeros meses de su primer año Kei había ido a uno de los partidos por el simple hecho de que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, y en el fondo, ver si valía la pena unírseles. Desechó la idea en cuanto llegó y vio que estaban siendo humillantemente apaleados por el equipo contrario. Sabía que por más bueno que fuese y que su equipo de secundaria casi hubiese llegado a las nacionales en tres ocasiones seguidas, ni un milagro salvaría a esos chicos.

Fue entonces cuando aquel muchacho despeinado pero increíblemente atractivo le preguntó si podía tomar asiento a su lado en las graderías. Le dijo que sí, intentando sonar tan desinteresado como se veía. En cambio, cuando uno de los bloqueadores dejó ir un tiro que hasta un niño de escuela básica podría haber evitado, ambos no se hicieron esperar para recalcárselo.

Ese fue el inicio de todo, y a Tsukishima hasta ahora le causaba gracia.

Luego de aquel partido Kuroo le había ofrecido ir a comer a algún sitio. Fueron a un café, y en el momento que el moreno pidió una porción de pastel de fresas para acompañar con su doble moka, Tsukishima supo que ésa salida no sería la última.

En los siguientes meses llegaron a conocerse más, y al cabo del quinto ya comenzaron una relación formal.

Kei nunca había estado tan agradecido con una persona en su vida. Tetsurou simplemente se las arreglaba para que de alguna forma cada día valiese la pena estar con vida. Desde las cosas más simples como los besos de despedida antes de salir al trabajo, hasta las cosas significativas para él, como lo era el concierto de esa noche. Después de todo era su grupo favorito.

Otra de las cosas buenas en aquella relación era que de algún modo u otro todas las personas a las que consideraba importantes en su vida, lo habían aceptado sin mayor problema, incluso su hermano mayor había terminado por llevarse de maravilla con el moreno, sus padres lo adoraban y la familia de Tetsurou hacía lo mismo con él.

Todas aquellas cosas eran las que hacían que plantearse un futuro junto a Tetsurou no se viese del todo malo. En el pasado nunca hubiese llagado a creer que alguien lograría hacerlo sentirse amado, y amar a esa persona con la misma intensidad. Pero luego de más de cuatro años de relación y casi cinco de conocerse, ese pensamiento había quedado enterrado en un rincón lejano de su memoria.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era apenas miércoles y un concierto a mitad de semana significaba llevar arrastrando cansancio hasta sábado por la tarde. Su cuerpo decía que no, pero su mente decía lo contrario. Así que una vez llegó al departamento que compartía con Tetsurou desde hace poco más de un año, fue directo al darse un relajante baño y prepararse para la salida, en tanto esperaba a que su novio llegase.

-Llegas tarde.- expresó con cierta molestia el de lentes mientras veía al moreno colgar su saco en perchero junto a la entrada.

-Mucho trabajo, lo siento.- se excusó el mayor con una sonrisa poco animada en tanto se quitaba los zapatos.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres ir? Podemos quedarnos si quieres.- propuso el menor, por más que en el fondo no lo desease.

Tetsurou soltó un suspiro en señal de cansancio y Kei lo miró con desilusión.

-¿Por qué no llamas a Yamaguchi? Tal vez pueda acompañarte. Además su departamento no está lejos de aquí ¿no?

Yamaguchi, su amigo de la infancia había sido hasta el momento uno de los mayores soportes en toda su vida, y aunque Kuroo había estado celoso de su relación en un principio, al fin y al cabo terminó aceptando que la amistad entre el castaño y él era algo que Kei nunca dejaría de lado.

Tsukishima frunció el ceño, él quería ir con Kuroo al concierto, después de todo había sido él quien le había comprado las entradas. Pero el moreno era terco, y sabía que no lo dejaría en paz hasta que llamase a Yamaguchi y lo invitara a ir.

Sabía que Tetsurou solía tener días difíciles en el trabajo, era por eso que no le había insistido en que lo acompañase. Aunque en por dentro quisiera que lo hiciera, no podía ser tan egoísta.

Llamó a su mejor amigo para saber si tenía tiempo libre y si querría ir con él. Dudaba que Yamaguchi dijese que no, siempre había sido demasiado amable con él como para negarse a cualquier cosa que le pidiese.

Al cabo de una hora estaba de camino al concierto con Yamaguchi a su lado. Le había parecido extraño que el castaño hubiese estado tan emocionado de ir siendo que dudaba que conociera a la banda que tocaría, pero decidió no prestarle demasiada atención al asunto. Estaba en camino a una presentación pero le frustraba el hecho de que sus pensamientos siguieran pendientes de cómo estaría su novio, recriminándole que no había sido buena idea dejarlo solo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando volvió ya pasaban de las una. Estaba seguro que Tetsurou estaría dormido para esas horas. Ya se imaginaba a su novio tirándose sobre la cama sin siquiera desvestirse su atuendo del trabajo.

Sin embargo se sorprendió al encontrar la puerta aún sin el cerrojo echado, y una agradable melodía proveniente de su habitación. ¿Qué hacía ese idiota aún despierto? ¿No se suponía que estaba demasiado cansado como para acompañarlo?

Entró al cuarto, preparado para echarle una buena bronca antes de mandarlo a dormir al sofá. Sin embargo su sorpresa fue grande cuando no vio por ningún lado a su amante, y se encontró con su cama cubierta de fotografías que no recordó que hubiese alguna vez mandado a imprimir.

Encendió la luz principal de la habitación, ya que anteriormente solo estaba encendida la del velador sobre su mesa de noche. Se acercó para poder observar mejor la ridícula cantidad de fotografías que estaban cuidadosamente repartidas de modo a que no se lograse ver un milímetro de la tela del cubrecama.

Eran fotos de Tetsurou y él. No recordaba haberse tomado tantas fotografías, pero veía que ambos estaban en todas ellas.

Cientos de recuerdos comenzaban a invadirlo a medida que veía aquellas imágenes. Desde el día que lo había conocido en ese partido de voleibol, la vez que el moreno le había propuesto ser algo más, el día que se mudaron juntos, incluso la vez en la que Bokuto, un viejo amigo de Tetsurou, en un juego amistoso le había roto la nariz con un remate que le había sido imposible bloquear. Todo aquello y muchas memorias más estaban allí compiladas, y en el medio de ellas una caja de lo que parecía ser un libro, o quizás en álbum en esas circunstancias.

Tomó la caja y la abrió. Fotolibro, casi había acertado.

Era de ellos. Y por más de que le resultaba increíblemente vergonzoso ver una selfie de Kuroo y él en la portada, por otro lado lo consideraba terriblemente tierno.

Comenzó a hojear el álbum. Estaba lleno de todas aquellas fotos que tenía impresas sobre su cama, algunas con descripciones estúpidamente cursis. No había duda que Tetsurou era quien las escribió.

Por la quinta página, entre foto y foto pequeñas frases comenzaron a aparecer.

_“Cada palabra_  
_te bañé en palabras de amor pero_ _a_  
un hay una palabra que no he dicho”

Kei contuvo la respiración. Conocía la letra de aquella canción. Y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se acumularan en sus ojos.

Siguió hojeando, cada vez más rápido, pasando ágilmente la vista por todas las frases repartidas por el álbum que parecían no acabar.  _“Palabras que se juntaron…” “Palabras de amor…” “Oh, siempre “te amo”…”._ Kei se sabía todos los versos, pero aún no llegaba a la frase que en verdad deseaba encontrar.

En la última página había solo una foto. Una de Tetsurou y él en su último cumpleaños. Habían ido de visita a un Museo de Historia Natural en Tokio, cerca de donde Kuroo vivía cuando era joven. Recientemente habían ampliado su colección de fósiles y Kei moría por ir a verla. Se habían tomado una fotografía, por insistencia de Tetsurou, en la entrada al Museo, y a pesar que el rubio se negase en un principio, se habían tomado de las manos mientras que un extraño los fotografiaba.

Bajo esa foto había otra frase de la canción. La que Kei ansiaba leer.

_“Hay algo que quiero decirte hoy_  
_palabras que solo diré una vez en la vida_  
_No las diré dos veces. Las he preparado solo para ti  
_ _Que estés junto a mi…”_

-¿Te casarías conmigo?- Kei dio un respingo en sorpresa al escuchar la gruesa voz de Tetsurou detrás de él. Aún con el álbum en las manos y aturdido por la situación volteó para encarar a su novio.

Las lágrimas que se habían acumulado desde que había realizado en qué iba a terminar todo aquello por fin escaparon de sus ojos.

Tetsurou estaba parado frente a él, con una ferviente sonrisa, extendiéndole una diminuta caja que en su interior guardaba un fino anillo dorado.

Kei se quedó mirándolo sin responder. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, y se sentía sumamente agitado, hacía rato sus manos habían comenzado a sudar frio, y le costaba horrores el simple trabajo de respirar y mantenerse en pie.

Se sentía tonto. Hacía no más de una hora estaba coreando esa misma canción en el concierto. Hacía no más de una hora estaba muriendo porque fuese Kuroo quien estuviese a su lado cantando esa canción con él (a él), en lugar de su mejor amigo. Hacía no más de una hora, mientras escuchaba los acordes finales de  _“A Lovely Tone”_ se había dicho así mismo que quería pasar el resto de su vida junto a Kuroo Tetsurou y esas palabras que nunca había dicho a nadie se las diría a él.

Tetsurou se le había adelantado.

Kei asintió. El poco manejo que tenía sobre su cuerpo en ese momento solo le permitía realizar ese movimiento. Pero para el moreno eso fue más que suficiente.

Acortó la distancia entre ellos, arrojó sobre la cama el álbum que aún sostenía el rubio, para poder tomar su mano izquierda y colocarle en el dedo anular la elegante argolla.

-Sé que no te van los diamantes y esas cosas, así que supuse que esta te gustaría.

Era sencilla y hermosa. Y Tsukishima no podía entender como tener puesto ese pequeño pedazo de metal en el dedo lo hacía sentir el hombre más afortunado sobre la faz de la tierra.

-Gracias.-pronunció en voz baja. Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, y se acomodó las gafas para volver a centrar su total atención en un Tetsurou que sonreía como nunca antes lo había visto.

-No tienes por qué agradecerme. Soy yo quien está profundamente agradecido por tenerte en mi vida. Nunca creí que sería tan feliz hasta que te conocí.- confesó el moreno, tomando la mano en la que había puesto el anillo, besándolo un par de veces sin ser capaz de apartar la vista de Kei.

-Sabes que legalmente aún no podemos casarnos ¿verdad?- cuestionó el menor rompiendo completamente la atmósfera que el más bajo había intentado crear. Kuroo solo echó a reír ante el comentario tan pesimista de su novio, y asintió en reconocimiento.

-No, aún. Quién sabe si algún día podremos. Mientras tanto serás mi hermoso prometido. Y si nunca lo aprueban legalmente, está bien. ¿Quién dice que no podemos hacerlo ilegal? Al estilo occidental, bien informal, como en _“The Vow”._ \- Kei rió ante la ocurrencia de su novio, pero pensándolo mejor no estaría mal. Mucho menos si lo hicieran en un museo, como en la película, pero en lugar de uno de arte, fuese en el de Historia Natural, donde se habían quitado aquella última fotografía. Se veía leyendo sus votos en voz alta, y oyendo los de Kuroo. Sólo con pensar eso sentía que podría morir de felicidad.

-Te amo Kei… Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.- susurró el moreno, esta vez tomando al más alto entre sus brazos, ocultando el rostro entre su cuello y hombro. Kei supo que Tetsurou estaba haciendo todo lo humanamente posible para no llorar, siempre hacía eso cuando se ponía emocional. El rubio devolvió el abrazo, conteniéndose para no hacer lo mismo.

Cuando se había despertado esa mañana supo que aquel sería un  _gran_ día, sólo que nunca llegó a pensar que sería  _así_ de grandioso.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer! <3


End file.
